1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated key holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many designs for key holders. Some of them include luminous elements. None of them, however, provide for a universal key holder that accepts keys with different dimensions.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,817 issued to Hung (1996). However, it differs from the present invention because the patented invention requires the molding of plate 30 with blade 20. The present invention provides a universal solution for most key configurations.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.